


Thirty-eight

by The Last Good Name (thelastgoodname)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastgoodname/pseuds/The%20Last%20Good%20Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Pansy have sex together. Hermione counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty-eight

**Author's Note:**

> depart_unkissed requested "Hermione/Pansy, not an established relationship, minimal kinks, post-Hogwarts" for the pornish_pixies summer of smut (or whatever it's called), and I wrote a reasonable facsimile thereof, but not for the actual challenge. Thanks to dreamaria for assistance in beta.

I.

The first time it happened, Hermione was too drunk to realize who she was fucking.

Hermione was pressed up against the wall outside the Whispering Muse, wetly kissing another woman. The woman was slender, with dark hair and full lips. She nipped at Hermione with sharp teeth, and the feeling made Hermione's clit throb. At first the woman's blunt nose bumped into Hermione's. After they found their rhythm, things went more smoothly, lips sliding together and apart in a concerted dance. They kissed well together, and Hermione let the heat build slowly in her gut as the kisses become more intimate. Hermione was too drunk to care that the kisses weren't perfect, or that her lover tasted of whiskey and smoke and curry. The wall against her back was rough and unmoving, the woman at her front was hot and pliant; it was enough.

Hermione pressed closer to the woman, floating on a crest of arousal and alcohol.

Whoever it was had long fingers that clutched Hermione's arms, her breasts, her thighs. Her hands moved under Hermione's robes, sending trails of fire across Hermione's skin. Hermione arched towards her anonymous lover and moaned. The hands skimmed up Hermione's side, and Hermione let out an involuntary giggle. The other woman mumbled an incoherent apology. Hermione immediately grabbed the woman behind the head, pulling her close. This time Hermione ignored the tickling sensation in favor of the soft sound of skin on skin; it made Hermione groan. The woman's fingers slid against Hermione's shirt, pushing the fabric up. Hermione pulled away from the sloppy kiss long enough to grab the woman's hand and slip it under her shirt. The woman had no trouble finding Hermione's nipple through her bra. Hermione shuddered in pleasure at her desire boiling over. She pulled the woman closer, and the woman smiled against Hermione's lips before pushing her tongue back into Hermione's mouth. The woman's fingers gently brushed around Hermione's nipple, barely grazing it. Hermione shoved her chest against the woman's hand, frantically trying to gain enough friction between them to quench the wet heat between her legs. Their robes added bulk, which got in the way of the woman's delicious skin on Hermione's.

The woman's hand slipped, and her fingers lost Hermione's nipple. The woman cursed under her breath, and Hermione bit her lip, bereft at the loss. Hermione reached down and wound the woman's fingers around her breast. She pressed their fingers together around her nipple, massaging her tight flesh. They continued to kiss, and eventually it occurred to Hermione through her daze that she could touch the other woman, too. Suddenly, Hermione wanted nothing more than her hands on the woman's body. She slipped apart the woman's robes and they pressed against each other, grinding their hips together. Hermione groaned at the feel of the woman's naked skin against her own trousers. Hermione opened her thighs for the other woman's invading leg, and once it arrived, clutched it against her cunt. She imagined she could feel the hot press of skin on her sodden lips, and rode the woman's leg impatiently. The woman's hand was now trapped uncomfortably between their bodies, and Hermione winced against the woman's bony wrist. She pulled at the woman's hand and tugged it away. The woman whimpered at the loss of Hermione's nipple, and Hermione felt the sound echo through her tits. Hermione shuddered. The woman responded to Hermione's movement by winding her hands through Hermione's hair, pulling out the careful clips and tangling the curls. She tugged repeatedly at Hermione's hair while kissing her and driving her leg into Hermione's cunt, and Hermione squirmed, caught between the wall and the woman's leg. She sank her fingers into the woman's ass, digging her nails in, and the woman pressed into Hermione harder. This time, Hermione smiled.

When Hermione came, it was a surprise; she hadn't realized she was so close. The woman didn't let up on Hermione's hair or her lips or her cunt, and as she orgasmed, Hermione felt drops of blood pool around her nails, still sunk in the woman's ass. The other woman hadn't come yet, so Hermione kept kissing her and kneading her ass, smearing the blood. The woman rolled her hips with every clench of Hermione's hands. Hermione shifted a bit to switch their positions, and drew her own jean-clad thigh up into contact with the woman's bare cunt. She could feel the woman's arousal stain her thigh and soak into the skin of her leg, and it gave Hermione a surge of pleasure. Hermione rubbed her leg directly against the woman's opened lips. The woman whimpered again and spread her legs farther. Hermione pressed closer, trying to angle her thigh just so, to hit the woman's clit. Their hips bumped uncomfortably together, but Hermione was still too aroused to focus and correct their timing. She wasn't sure if her limited coordination helped matters, but the woman quickly came with a gasp and grunt. Hermione smiled against the woman's neck. The woman leaned against Hermione for a moment, holding very still, and then pulled away. She straightened her robes absently, blinking slowly, and turned away. Hermione frowned at the woman's dazed face.

As the woman stumbled away down the alley, Hermione realized with a start that it was Pansy Parkinson.

 

II.

The fifth time it happened, Hermione realized that perhaps Ron was right and Pansy was rather attractive.

They were not as drunk as they had been the first four times, but neither of them was exactly sober. The house warming party for Michael Corner was stretching into its sixth hour, and Hermione and Pansy had studiously avoided each other for the first four hours and 55 minutes. For the last 15 minutes, they had been pressed against the bathroom door, kissing. Kissing Pansy while mostly sober was different from kissing Pansy while drunk; their kisses weren't as sloppy or as wet. They had more control. Pansy kept sliding the tip of her tongue along the edge of Hermione's teeth, which made Hermione shiver. They also had more stability and weren't in danger of collapsing at every moment, although Hermione's knees were suspiciously weak.

However, being mostly sober meant that Hermione was also aware of how many people were outside the bathroom, and how many people would see them when they exited together, with mussed clothes and flushed faces and swollen lips. It hadn't mattered the first four times, in alleys and club toilets and car parks, but here, surrounded by their friends, it made Hermione nervous. Pansy didn't seem to mind. She had begun sucking on Hermione's collarbone with all the fervor of Arthur Weasley with a new Muggle toy. Hermione emitted a series of high whimpers at the sensation. This made Pansy smile against Hermione's neck and continue worrying her skin. When Hermione could take no more, she pushed out against Pansy and reversed their positions, pressing Pansy hard against the door and holding her there. Pansy smiled languidly. Hermione looked down at Pansy's flushed face, her wide smile and dazed eyes. Hermione carefully undid Pansy's robes and pushed them off her shoulders. They slid down and piled in a heap on the floor. Hermione stared at Pansy's face, deliberately not looking down at Pansy's pert breasts and the curve of her hip. Pansy's eyes flickered and her jaw trembled, but she didn't break Hermione's gaze. Hermione closed her eyes to inhale the scent of Pansy's arousal and grinned; Pansy shuddered underneath Hermione's hands.

Eventually, Hermione opened her eyes and leaned forward. She ran her teeth along Pansy's collarbone, nipping in the same places Pansy had left marks. Pansy whimpered. Hermione grinned and bit her again, harder; Pansy's whimpers made Hermione's clit twitch. In response to the sounds Pansy was making, Hermione slipped her hand in between Pansy's legs. Pansy slid them apart obligingly, softly moaning at the contact. Hermione smiled into Pansy's shoulder, and gave a quick flick against Pansy's clit. Pansy jerked and gasped. Hermione quickly withdrew her hand. Pansy whimpered again, and Hermione laughed softly. Pansy licked a desperate and messy path along the column of Hermione's neck, and Hermione used the distraction to draw a rune in the arousal coating Pansy's inner thighs.

"Eihwaz," Pansy sighed, and bucked her hips against Hermione's hand.

Hermione stared. Pansy smiled, and rolled her hips, grinding against Hermione's hand. Hermione braced her knees against Pansy's, holding Pansy's legs spread, and drew a series of runes. Pansy translated, increasingly breathless, her muscles spasming at Hermione's teasing. Hermione tried to pull back to watch Pansy's face, but Pansy wouldn't move her face from Hermione's neck and followed Hermione's retreat. Eyes flashing, Hermione slid two fingers into Pansy's cunt, but just as quickly withdrew. Pansy let out a high pitched sound and rolled her hips against Hermione's missing hand, clenching against Hermione's immovable knees. Hermione pulled back to see Pansy's face, and this time Pansy let her. Hermione brought her wet fingers up to her nose and inhaled. She then traced Pansy's nipples. Pansy stared down at Hermione's hand, transfixed. She couldn't move. Hermione painted nipples with her wet fingers, barely touching them. Pansy watched, and when Hermione leaned down to lick Pansy's breast, Pansy emitted a sound that might have been a plea.

Hermione pulled back, and said, "Do that again."

Pansy did, louder. Hermione sucked a nipple into her mouth, slowly biting down. Pansy's hips were pistoning frantically against the air, her knees pressing convulsively against Hermione's, but Hermione didn't budge.

Hermione continued to nip at Pansy's breasts, but avoided where Pansy wanted her most. Pansy's hands moved restlessly against Hermione's back, plucking at her robes. Pansy didn't have the coordination to remove Hermione's robes. Pansy whimpered again when Hermione slid her knee along Pansy's thigh. Pansy tried to clamp her legs together, clutching at Hermione's leg and thrusting her hips faster. Hermione lipped at Pansy neck. She briefly pressed her own hips forward to meet Pansy's, but then pulled back. Pansy was now beyond words, the only sound a continual breathless plea. All Hermione could hear were the sounds of her slurping tongue against Pansy's breast and Pansy's panting.

When Terry Boot knocked on the door and called, "Is anyone in there? I've got to use the loo," it was up to Hermione to call back that they were busy, and he should piss off the balcony.

After she had spoken, Hermione pulled back. Pansy fell silent and still. Hermione stood in front of Pansy, not touching her. Before Pansy could respond, Hermione took a deep breath and sank to her knees. Pansy's formerly dazed look immediately cleared, and she began to shake her head. Hermione ignored her, and grabbed Pansy's knees again. She pulled one over her shoulder, and pushed the other flush against the door. Hermione spread Pansy before her. Hermione inhaled deeply, and kissed a spot just inside Pansy's raised knee. Pansy jerked so much that she almost fell over. Hermione tightened her grip. Bruises began to form on Pansy's legs, and Hermione smiled.

"Hold onto the doorknob," Hermione said. When Pansy had reached behind her, Hermione leaned forward again.

Hermione drew another rune in the crease of Pansy's leg, this time with her tongue. Pansy didn't say anything; she had resumed her incoherent begging. Hermione traced her tongue across Pansy's thighs, avoiding her cunt, licking up all the wetness that had slipped out of Pansy. Pansy's hips were in constant motion. Hermione had trouble keeping pace. She reached around Pansy's legs, grabbed her and shoved Pansy's hips flush against the door. Pansy hit the door with a thud, and Hermione slid her tongue against Pansy's clit. Pansy tried to arch again, but Hermione was prepared and held her against the door. Pansy's head fell back, rebounding on the door. Hermione began to explore the hills and valleys of Pansy's labia. Pansy's head kept a steady rhythm against the door. Hermione thought idly that Pansy was going to have a lump there in the morning. Hermione thrust her tongue into Pansy's vagina, pressing her nose on Pansy's clit, and Pansy started to shake; she thrashed against Hermione's hands, her leg slid off of Hermione's shoulder and wrenched Hermione's arm, and she let go of the door handle and fell on top of Hermione with a plop.

They landed on Pansy's robes, and sat there for a moment. Pansy was blinking and licking her lips absently. Hermione was also licking her lips, tasting Pansy, until Pansy leaned forward and kissed her. It was less a kiss and more a search and destroy mission. Hermione accepted Pansy's aggression, falling backward and pulling Pansy after her. Pansy delved into every inch of Hermione's mouth to find and collect every bit of her own arousal. Hermione sighed against Pansy's lips. Hermione let Pansy explore, stroking Pansy's cunt into submission. When Pansy had finished, she pulled back and reached for Hermione. Hermione shook her head and stood up. Pansy stayed on the floor and watched as Hermione washed her hands and face, their eyes locked in the mirror. When Hermione was done, she offered Pansy a hand. Pansy pulled her robes up with her. Pansy slowly dressed herself, and then, without a word, opened the bathroom door.

Ginny was waiting outside the door. She wanted to complain to Hermione about Michael's new girlfriend, and by the time Hermione had a chance to look for Pansy, she was gone.

 

III.

The 14th time it happened, Hermione decided to stop counting.

Afterward, Pansy asked, "Want to go to breakfast?"

"It's the middle of the night," Hermione said.

Pansy had the grace to blush. "Tomorrow, then?"

Hermione stared. "Fine," she said.

Hermione rolled over and tried to fall asleep. She could feel Pansy's stare on her back, and eventually, Pansy inched toward Hermione. Pansy hesitantly wrapped an arm around Hermione, and held herself very still. Hermione sighed.

"Please breathe, Pansy. I don't want you to die on me."

Pansy let out on explosive breath on the back of Hermione's neck, and Hermione shoved her ass back into Pansy's crotch, wriggling a little. Pansy pushed back, and licked Hermione's neck. Hermione giggled.

"Go to sleep. You want to be well-rested in the morning when you take me to breakfast," Hermione said.

Pansy snaked her hand around to intertwine it with Hermione's, and nodded against Hermione's hair. Hermione clutched Pansy's hand in both of hers, and cradled them against her chest.

They lay in silence, listening to the trains outside Hermione's flat. The flat upstairs was watching telly, and the laugh track carried remarkably well through the open windows. Hermione's eyes drowsed closed, and she floated, unthinking, until her world consisted of Pansy's heat against her back and the sounds outside the window.

As they lay there, Pansy's hand inched away from Hermione's, and began to slide across Hermione's stomach in a random pattern. Three trains had passed before Hermione noticed that Pansy had moved.

"What are you doing?" Hermione murmured.

"Quidditch plays," whispered Pansy. Hermione struggled to stay awake and follow the movement of Pansy's fingers. When Pansy drew a loop against Hermione's side, she jerked awake, blinking her adrenaline response away.

Hermione rolled over, and said, "Don't tickle me."

"Sorry."

"You could be doing something more useful with that hand," Hermione said, and twined her fingers with Pansy's.

"Really?" Pansy asked, and reached down to cup Hermione's cunt. Hermione pushed her hips up against Pansy's hand. Pansy began kissing Hermione's shoulder.

"Move your hair," Pansy said.

Hermione brushed her hair away and cupped the back of Pansy's head. Hermione tangled her fingers in Pansy's hair, letting the thick straight strands fall through her fingers as Pansy licked her way across Hermione's shoulder. Pansy's fingers threaded through Hermione's pubic hair, teasing and tugging. Hermione watched Pansy concentrate. Pansy hesitated and stared down at Hermione in the moonlight, then leaned forward. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

Pansy nudged Hermione's legs apart and Hermione shifted her hips against Pansy's hand. They continued to kiss lightly, and Pansy's fingers slid across Hermione's cunt. Pansy traced circles around Hermione's vagina, not entering her, and slipped along Hermione's labia, tracing up and down the folds. Hermione lay silent, trying her keep her hips still under Pansy's hand, accepting the slow touches. Pansy made half-circles above Hermione's clit, and Hermione moaned into Pansy's mouth, rolling against her. Pansy slid one finger into Hermione, and held her hand still. Hermione sucked Pansy's tongue into her mouth. Pansy smiled. She started pistoning her finger in and out of Hermione, and Hermione did the same to Pansy's tongue. Pansy flicked her thumb against Hermione's clit, once, twice, three times, and Hermione's vagina clenched around Pansy's finger and Hermione bit Pansy's tongue and Pansy yelped and tried to pull away but Hermione wouldn't let her.

When her tremors had passed, Hermione said, "I'm sorry."

Pansy lisped, "I hope you are, my tongue is bleeding."

"No, it's not," Hermione said. "I didn't bite that hard."

"Feels like it," Pansy complained, and stuck her tongue out see where Hermione had bit it.

Hermione glanced at Pansy's tongue, frowned, and said, "Go to sleep."

She turned on to her side and snuggled back Pansy again. Pansy waggled her tongue a bit, trying to see where Hermione bitten her, and then gave up and wrapped her arms around Hermione. Pansy continued to worry her tongue, trying to avoid Hermione's hair, until she heard Hermione's first snore. Then Pansy fell asleep.

 

IV.

The 38th time it happened, Hermione asked Pansy to move in.


End file.
